


Return

by theflashxwa



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflashxwa/pseuds/theflashxwa
Summary: It’s been 5 years since Patty Spivot left Central City. She has returned expecting things were the same. Her little thing with Barry and her old job.





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Barry was walking down the stairs at CCPD and saw Patty. He was so shocked in seeing her and hoping she wouldn’t see him. He carefully tried to walk towards the office but she caught him.

“Barry Allen! Is that you?” She yelled.  
Barry grit his teeth and put on a fake smile.  
“Patty! It’s been so long. How are you? What are you doing here at CCPD?” 

“I’m good. I decided to move back here and get my old job back. And maybe even more.” She winked and gave him a smile. They continued to talk and catch up. Even though he was supposed to meet up with Iris for lunch.

Iris walked through the elevator and saw them two in the middle of the office. She was not pleasant with what she was seeing. But she was also curious on why she was back in Central City. She walked over and decided to say hi to the woman her husband had a thing with. 

“Patty Spivot is that you?” She also put on a fake smile for the sake of herself.  
“Oh my god! Iris West! It’s so nice seeing you again. How have you been?”  
She heavily breathed out of annoyance because it’s West-Allen, not West anymore.  
“I’ve been well and happily married” now she had a big smile on and she turned to see Barry also smiling.  
“Oh wow! You got married. Who’s the lucky man?” 

Barry and Iris looked at each other and leaned in closer. Patty was confused for a bit and then she looked down at their rings. 

“You two?? Got married??” She said out of disappointment. She wanted to give it another go with Barry, but she can’t now. 

“Yes we did. It’s been about 2 years.” Barry said while rubbing Iris’ arm. Iris smiled at him.

“Well congrats to you both.” Patty said without trying to sound snarky. 

“Babe we should get going now huh? Your break isn’t that long.” Iris told her husband. Barry nodded.  
“Well it was nice catching up with you Patty, I hope everything goes well for you.”  
“Thanks, you too.” 

As Barry and Iris were walking to the elevator, Iris forgot to correct Patty so she turned around.  
“Oh shoot, Patty!”  
Patty quickly turned around. “Yes?”  
Iris smiled and said “It’s Allen.”  
Patty looked confused and was wondering what she meant.  
“Pardon?”  
Iris was so quickly to be done with her because it wasn’t really that hard to figure out what she was talking about.

She walked closer to her with Barry.  
“It’s Iris Allen. Earlier you said Iris West.” She smiled.  
“Oh. My bad. Iris Allen.” Patty was over it and just wanted to forget about all of this.

Iris nodded and walked away with Barry.  
Barry had a huge smile on.  
“What?” She asked while letting out a little giggle.  
“Oh nothing. It’s just that you said Allen, not West-Allen.” He laughed and smirked.

“Well I had to let her know that WE are together. Had to claim what’s mine you know.” Bumping her shoulder with his. 

“Very well. Iris West-Allen.” He bent down and kissed her. They walked out of CCPD and went to eat.


End file.
